Masonry wall systems frequently require the utilization of means for stabilizing, strengthening and insuring masonry wall system integrity; such requirements are usually met through the use of vertically extending reinforcing bars (rebar) that extends through the voids in the successive courses of masonry block and is anchored in the wall system footing. However, wall systems also frequently require the inclusion of horizontal rebar that must be positioned within the wall system and temporarily supported in position until mortar or grout completely encases the rebar. The Uniform Building Code requires that such rebar be maintained distant from any surface of a masonry block and shall be spaced not less than 1/4 to 1/2" depending on the particular grout used in the construction. The Code also requires that the rebar be completely imbedded in mortar or grout and that it be held in position during the pouring of the grout.
In the field, it is difficult to always obtain compliance with the Code since the positioning of longitudinal or horizontal rebar within a masonry wall system may be time consuming and always requires care; the pressures of time schedules frequently result in the abandonment of strict Code compliance and proper support is frequently not provided for the horizontally extending rebar prior to the introduction of grout material.